Resident Evil: Night Terrors
by Knight88
Summary: Five years after the incident in Raccoon City....
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil universe

My name is Sid Airis, and I worked for the Umbrella Corporation. That is until they created the T-Virus and it was some how released into Raccoon City. That's when all hell broke loose. Thousands were infected, and I and the other members of the tactical squad, were assigned to "contain" the situation. We lost a lot of people that night, but there was nothing I could do. Umbrella had decided to take matters into their own hands. They destroyed Raccoon City, along with everyone in it. I was lucky enough to get out of there alive. I will never forget what I saw that night. Try as hard as Umbrella did to silence me, all their attempts failed. The truth came out about their little project in the mansion. I made a deal with the U.S. Government. I told them all I knew, they gave me a job. They placed me in an investigative task force known as the International Speculation team, also called I-Spec. Our job is to move in and determine if there is a threat, if so, neutralize that threat.

I-Spec Headquarters sent me to Russia along with two other investigators. There had been a string of strange disappearances in a small mountain town. Not something we are usually used for. But the fact that just out side of this town, a lab holding a rare sample of the T-Virus had been raided a month earlier had the U.S. Government worried.

……it has been five years sense that night in Raccoon City…….


	2. The Arrivel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil universe

Sid awoke as the SUV hit a pot hole in the already bumpy road. He hadn't slept in quite some time, so he was a little agitated to be awoken so suddenly. Sid looked out the window that he had been sleeping against and saw nothing but hard rock moving very quickly past him. He then turned to look out the other window to see dark storm clouds that were blocking what should have been a nice a sunny day. Sid couldn't remember the last time he had seen clouds that dark. For all he knew at this moment of just waking up, he may never have before in his life.

"How much further?" Sid asked the driver.

"Not far, sir." He responded

This was the most Sid had said to either him or the other agent sitting next to the driver. He didn't much like talking to brainwashed little puppets of the government types, much like the two who sat in front of him.

Sid pushed back some of his black hair that had fallen into his view. Unlike many of the other members of I-Spec who had the usual governmental/ military hair cut, Sid liked his hair long and unkempt. He also was different in the way he dressed. He wore blue jeans, a dark brown shirt and a black jacket with his pistol holstered under his shoulder.

The man sitting next to Sid was a perfect example of the governmental type. He wore a black suit with a white button up shirt and a blue tie. His hair was a dark goldish color and was cut short in a military style. Most would think he was a business man. This, however, was agent Al Morris. He was the lead investigator of this team. Al had been with the I-Spec for over ten years and had worked his way up the ranks. He was 42, ten years older then Sid, and had entered law enforcement when he was just 19 years old. He didn't care much for Sid. Sid's attitude towards the Government was what Al didn't approve with.

Sitting in the back of the SUV sat a young women with her legs and arms crossed. She had on a grey skirt with a matching blouse. She had long dark brown hair that was tied back behind her head. Her eyes were bright blue, but were covered by a pair of sunglasses. Her eyes were her most distinguishing feature. She always seemed to be wearing dark cloths, so her eyes stood out. Her name was Jessica Jordan. She, like Sid, had been with I-Spec for five years. Before that she had worked briefly worked for the FBI, but was then inducted into I-Spec.

The car slowed to a stop and Sid looked out the window. He saw a forest of trees with a path leading through it. As Sid looked at this site he could not help but feel a sense of unease. At the same time this feeling seemed familiar to him.

"This is as far as we can take you sir." The driver said.

"That's fine." Said Al. "We'll walk from here" with that he looked to both Sid and Jessica and gave them a nod. Both of them instantly got opened their doors and stepped out of the car.

As Sid closed his door a great roar of wings erupted as, what seemed to be thousands of birds flew out from within the forest. Sid instinctively put his hand on his gun.

"Jumpy, are we?" came Jessica's voice from behind Sid.

Still looking at the forest, Sid slowly removed his hand from his weapon. Without turning to look at her he replied, "You could say that."

The car took off and Al stepped forward. "We should get going. We don't want be walking out here in when it gets dark."

Jessica nodded, but Sid was already walking towards the path. Noticing this, she ran after him.

Al took another look around before he hurried after them.

The wood was extremely dark, thanks to the storm clouds above them. Outside of the path they were walking on there was nothing but blackness with an occasional tree. There was an ominous feeling through out this forest, like something was watching them. The trees reached high into the air to and looked as if they would close in at the top, caging in whoever was walking within them.

As they walked Al went over the briefing that he was given before they had left. "There isn't any evidence of a T-Virus infection, and the Government wants to keep it that way." He said. "Sid, is there any warning before it happens?"

Sid stayed silent for a few moments. "No." he said coldly. "They just die."

"Well, then that means we are going to have to keep an eye on everyone." Al said. Sid stopped paying attention. Flashes of his friends and civilians being attacked and turning flooded his mind. The sound of flesh being ripped from bone rang through his head. An occasional gun shot. Then the screams start. He tried so hard to block out these sounds and images, but they always came back.

Jessica kept eyeing Sid. She knew all about what he had seen and done, and she worried that throwing him back into a possible situation like that again may cause a mental break down. Him having access to weapon worried her even more. _What if he eventually can't tell the difference between reality and his fears?_ She thought to herself.

"It should be just over this next incline." Al pointed towards a small hill in the path ahead of them.

Sid's moved franticly, looking in all directions.

"You going to be ok?" Jessica asked, putting he hand on his shoulder.

Sid let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Just after saying this, a snow flack landed on his hand. He looked up and saw more begging to fall.

"This is going to complicate things." Al said as he looked up at the falling snow.

Just then a twig snapped behind them. All three of them spun and drew their weapons. They stood there for a few seconds, but to Sid, it felt like hours. Again, his mind was flood with the images and sounds he feared so much. After another few seconds Jessica and Al lowered their guns.

"Must have been nothing," She said with an uncertain tone.

Breathing hard, Sid slowly lowered his gun. "Yeah," he said. "Nothing…"

Al looked around and shivered a bit. "Lets keep moving before this snow fall turns into a blizzard."

Suddenly, Sid was on the ground, knocked down by a shadowed creature that had lunged out from the bush that they had just looked away from. The creature landed on all fours and then quickly rounded about and growled loudly. Both Jessica and Al had their guns pointed at whatever it was, ready to take it down.

"Nine!" Came a voice from the woods. A man in old tattered cloths ran out and stood in front of the creature with his arms out. The man began to speak very quickly in Russian, sounding out of breath.

Al lowered his gun and took a step forward. "Sir, sir, do you speak any English?"

The man took a deep breath, "Yes." He said finally. "I said, don't shoot, he's my dog." With that he turned and kneeled next to his dog.

As Al and Jessica lowered their guns, Sid got to his feet.

The man was still breathing hard as he looked back up to the three agents. "My name is Boris." He said, "And this is my dog, Leon." The dog barked at the sound of his name.

Al holstered his weapon and took another step forward. "I'm special agent Morris," he started, "And this is agents Jordan, and Airis. We are here to investigate the disappearances."

Boris fell silent. He quickly looked around as if someone were after him. "We should head back to town. You can speak to our law enforcement there."


	3. First Contact

It was a ghost town. The only sores of light were the dim street lamps every twenty feet or so. Even then, the growing snow storm blocked most of the light out. The buildings, though hard to see them, hadn't seemed to have been used in years, if ever. It was as if they were started but never finished. Most of the windows were broken, but broken from the inside, as if something were trying to get out.

Sid walked nervously alongside Jessica. He wanted to carry his gun out in his hand, but knew it would worry Jessica and Al. he continually tried to look into the buildings for any sign of life. There was none.

The buildings looked industrial. Sid thought this might be a manufacturing town. But then why was there no one around? And why were all the buildings so crapy? So far, Sid hadn't seen any sign of the T-Virus. Boris and his dog seemed to be quite normal. Boris had a small limp to him, but other then that he looked perfectly healthy.

Al kept an eye on Boris. The nervous look on his face worried him. Even the dog seemed to look of its shoulder as if looking for an attacker.

"How much further to the police station?" Al finally asked after about ten minutes of walking in silence.

"Da'y are closed now…" this caught the attention of all three agents. "I will take you to them in da morning." He paused for a moment to look at the surrounding buildings. "We sleep in my house tonight."

Jessica moved closer to Sid. "What kind of police station is closed at-" she looked at her watch, "Nine?"

Sid eyed Boris for a moment, "Dunno…" he turned to look at her. "Maybe they are afraid of the dark?"

She laughed quietly so that Boris would not hear her. He seemed on edge as it was.

After another few minutes of walking they reached their destination. A stoop in a long row of close quarters buildings. They reminded Sid of houses in New York that he had seen in movies. They were built of brink so no much damage could be seen unlike the other buildings. There were a few cracked windows but other then that, nothing.

Boris moved quickly up the stoop and opened the door.

_It wasn't locked?_ Al thought to himself.

The inside of the house, like the town, felt dead. As if nothing could stand to live there on its own without going insane. It was very basic. There was a living room to their far left, and a long hall way that they entered into. Boris walked down to their right and opened a door.

"You sleep here tonight." With that he turned to another door and went inside, the dog following closely. When the door closed there were three clicking sounds from behind it.

The agents looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep…" Al said, then turned and walked down the hallway to the room.

Jessica and Sid exchanged looks, then followed.

There were two beds, if you could call them that, and an old rocking chair next to the window. Sid volunteered to sleep in the chair, though he didn't think he would be getting much sleep.

His watch read 2 AM. Sid awoke to find Jessica not in her bed. Looking around confused he grabbed his gun and got up. Opening the door quietly so not to wake Al, he slowly stepped into the hallway. He held his gun low and took very wide and slowly steps. A cold breeze blew across his face. When he reached the door he found it open and Jessica sitting on the top step, a cigarette in her hand.

"Those will kill you, ya know?" Sid said as he sat down next to her.

She laughed and exhaled smoke. "That's the lest of my worries in this town."

"You sense it too, huh?"

"How could I not? This town is…dead"

Sid looked around trying to see the buildings around them. Unfortunately he could only see maybe fifteen feet in front of him. The light shining from the stoop lamp helped a little, but not much.

"Boris is gone," she said after a few moments.

"What? When?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"About an hour ago," she took another puff. "And this isn't his house."

"How do you know that?"

"I found some pictures of some other family in the living room." She turned and looked at him. "None of them were Boris, if that is his real name."

"Fuck…" Sid's eyes darted around trying to put together what was going on. "We should go get Al and tell-"

Crunch!

Both of them stopped. Not even breathing.

Crunch!

The sound was coming from the darkness in front of them.

Crunch!

Sid stood up as the sound got closer and louder, his hand on his gun.

Crunch!

From the darkness came the outline of a man limping to one side. As he got closer more detail could be seen. He looked as though he was ready to climb a mountain. He ware warm snow clothing that now was ripped and covered in blood. His face was grey and his mouth hung limply open. His head slowly moved up to look at them, his arms also rising as if to reach out to them. A groan escaped its mouth and he took another step.

"He's injured!" Jessica said as she stood up.

Sid wiped out him 9mm and quickly moved down the stairs. He cocked up the gun and placed the barrel at the mans forehead.

"Sid!"

BANG!

The man feel to the ground, blood covering the white snow. He twitched a few times, then lay still.

Jessica ran down with a look of anger and of disbelief. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed at him as she kneeled down next to the body.

"He was infected." Sid said coldly. He had a different attitude to him now. He seemed more confident.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Check the blood." He said, looking down at her.

She looked blankly at him for a few moments, then turned and examined the red snow. "It's coagulated…" she said softly

"Exactly," he turned back to the house. "We need to get Al and get the fuck out of here." He took off at a quick pas back to the door, Jessica followed, still in disbelief.

Not wasting anytime they woke Al and told them about Boris and the man in the snow clothing. They agreed to leave and return with back. They moved out of the house in a strike team formation. Two on the side and one covering the back, guns at the ready. They moved quickly through the snow and past the dead body. In a building to there far right a door in the shadows swung open.

"I got movement!" Al yelled. All three agents swung around to face his position with their guns pointed at the door.

The sound of snow shuffling filled the air. The only problem was, it wasn't just coming from the door.

Three men stumbled out of the door one after the other. "This is agent Al Morris! Stop where you are and put your hands above your heads." He said with a stern voice. The three men kept moving towards them with their arms extended. "Freeze!" Al shouted again.

"We don't have time for this." Sid pushed his way in front of Al and fired three shouts. One went a stray, the other two hit their mark. One in a head and one in another's leg. A fourth shout rang out and struck the third man in the head.

Sid and Al turned to see smoke coming from Jessica's gun. She looked at them and shrugged, "What?"

The sound of snow shuffling didn't stop, it became louder from all around them. They turned and stood back to back in a triangle kind of shape trying to get a visual.

"See anything?" Al shouted

"Nothing," Jessica called back

"Goddamn it…" Sid said under his breath. _It's just like last time._

A outline appeared in the darkness. Without hesitation Sid fired, striking the person in the head. As it dropped to the ground another outline took its place.

"We don't have enough ammo for this!" Sid yelled as he fired another shot.

Al leveled his weapon and fired two shots, "I'm open to suggestions,"

The attackers were close enough now to see their features. Most missing parts of their face and exposing peaces of bone.

"FUCK!" Al shouted as his gun clicked empty. He threw his gun down and raised his fist ready for a fight.

Three shouts sounded from the roof top above and three zombies fell to the ground.

Sid looked up, not being able to see the top. "What the hell…?"

Three more shouts fired from above at the nearest zombies to the agents.

"Run as fast as you can to the north, we have people waiting there for you" a raspy young voice called out from the roof.

Three more zombies fell numbly to the ground creating a path in the direction they were told to run. They exchanged looks, then took off running through the crowd.


End file.
